The present invention relates generally to a field of debugging computer code, and more particularly to breaking execution of computer code in a debugging mode after there is an abnormal behavior in the computer code execution.
Computer code is any collection of instructions, written on a computer using a human-readable programming language as ordinary text that can be transformed by an assembler or compiler into binary machine code to be executed by a computer.
Debugger is a software program that is used to test and debug computer code. Debugger can be a standalone software or an integrated part to an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) software. During debugging, the computer code is executed on an instruction set simulator (ISS), a technique that allows to halt the execution of the computer code when specific conditions are encountered.
One of the features of the debugger is a breakpoint. A breakpoint is a feature of the debugger that halts (pauses or breaks the execution of the computer code) and allows the user to examine the current state of computer code execution before a specified instruction of the computer code is executed, while allowing the user to track and change the values of variables.